Naruto leaves the villege
by Korocha
Summary: Naruto is hurt and dicides to leave the villege. Flames exepted


Naruto awoke to his trashed appartment. His face was filled with saddness as he looked at all of the messeges drawn onto the walls of his one bedroom apartment, most involveing the words monster or demon. Trying his hardest to brush-off the cruel messeges on the walls he got up to go take a shower, brushing his teeth right after. As he walked to the door he pulled his orange jupsuit on and walked out into the sunlight. He could not help but cringe at the cold glares of the vilagers, he was finding it hard to keep his false smile in place, the way things were going sooner or later it whould shatter.

At the meeting place for team 7 Sasuke and Sakura was standing there waiting for their teammate and late as always sensei. They saw a familiar orange figure walking toward them, Sakura yelled why are you so late, Naruto was holding a travel bag. The blond boy walked past his teammates without saying anything. His sudden change in charecter worried Sakura, so she asked him where he was going. The blond turnd around to face his teammates and said im leaving.

What do you mean, a look of shock in her eyes, the only other thing Naruto said is bye Sakura, he then ran out of the villige gate followed by very worried teammates. They then ran to find their sensei to tell him what had happend. Naruto was jumping from tree to tree going noware in patiular. He ran for almost two days strait, he passed out in the dessert. when he awoke he was in a bed in the village hidden in the sand. There was someone looking after him. Naruto asked the man his name, the man said his name was baki. He ask naruto what he was doing in the deasert all alone, as though he was worried. Naruto looked surprised at the man, you don;t hate me Naruto asked the man? Baki seemed confused Naruto was about to speak when Baki told him to rest he had sufferd from heat exastion. Naruto then went back to sleep feeling too tird to argue.

When Sasuke and Sakura told what had happend with naruto to kakashi he told his students to meet him at the hokage tower in 20 minets, so they did so. When they arived at the hokage tower the hokage told them they had an A rank mission, you and the rest of the rookie 9 will go after Naruto and bring him back, he then said you will meet at the front gate in one hour dismised. Everyone then left the room, and as Sasuke and Sakura made it to the gate everyone was there exept for Rock lee when Sakura asked where he was lee just appeard in front of everyone, he looked at everyone with a grin and said i was actually here the whole time i was just moving too fast for your eyes to see. He then walked over to some bushes and retrived his ankle waites puting them on. Now everyone was ready so they jumped off from tree to tree.

Naruto woke up and went outside onto the roof, it was a full moon, he was looking at all the houses and he saw a redheaded boy sitting on the ledge of a house nearby, a man was about to attack him so naruto jumped to the house as fast as possible blocking the kunis right after they left the hands of thair master. The man was so surprised, aswell as gaara so the assasin fled. Gaara looked at the boy in the orange jumpsuit, Naruto turned to look at garra and said with the biggest grin gaara had ever seen sent his way are you ok. Gaara was unable to speak beause of the kindness flowing off of naruto, so he just nodded his head. Naruto asked why the man attacked him, Garra looked at him and said it happens almost every day. Naruto looked at gaara and said thats almost just like me at my villege, Naruto asked how he has avoided death for so long. Garra looked at naruto and said its not me the sand does it, Naruto was so onfused at this point. Naruto asked garra what he had meant, Gaara then said try to hit me, naruto said no I don't want to hurt you but gaara told naruto that he wouldn't. So Naruto then tried to hit gaara, but failed because sand shot up in the shape of a shield. Naruto looked in amazement. Gaara was so exited that naruto didn't run away in fear, instead he just stood there with a huge grin on his face. How did you do that a exited expression on narutos face.

The ninja team from konaha had been following narutos trail for two days now, they arrived at the desert and the trail was gone the physical trail anyway. Kiba said he's this way they were headed to the sand villege.They made it to where baki had been taking care of him they went up to the man inside and asked if he had seen naruto. Baki told them that on the way back from a mission, he found the boy in the dessert suffering from heat exastion so he brought him back to look after him. Everyone looked worried, Sakura asked where he was. Baki said I left to go buy some supplies, and when I came back he was gone. so I just thought he left.

Garra was looking at naruto and said the sand moves on its own. Naruto looked at Gaara and said HEY GAARA! Gaara surprised by his sudden shout said what is it naruto, naruto said do you want to be friends. Garra looked at naruto and said wow ive never had a friend before, naruto looked at gaara with a hateful eyes and said I thought I had friends but they didn't care about me. His smile then reappeared and he looked at gaara and said so what do ya say, friends. Gaara gave naruto a huge smile and said sure, friends.


End file.
